


In Another Universe

by ClaraHue



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: Sara has to travel to another earth and go undercover as herself for a mission. Well on the mission she comes face to face with her alternative universe's life there





	In Another Universe

 

“Come again Gideon,” Sara said, raising a confused eyebrow.

“We should have seen this coming,” Zari said, snaking on a donut.

“The only place with the sedative for a griffin is Earth 32,” Gideon repeated.

“Yes, yes. But you’re saying that my doppelganger has it?”

“That is right Captain Lance. It seems that in this universe you work in the care of magical creatures.”

“Great, so how do we get it?”

“Easy,” Zari speaks up. “You go undercover as yourself and ask for it.”

“I can’t go pretending to be myself in some alternate universe.”

“Why not?”

“Because that would be like breaking the rules of time and space or something.”

“Since when do we care about that?”

“I’m trying not to cause more trouble for Ava,” Sara told her.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you. Well, we could just steal it. Mick’s been dying for another heist.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” Gideon told them.

“What do you mean Gideon?”

“The sedative is under lock and key. It can only be unlocked with Sara Lance’s DNA.”

“Earth 32’s Sara Lance, or any Sara Lance?” Zari asked.

“Captain Lance’s DNA should suffice.”

Sara shook her head. “It’s too dangerous.”

“Come on Sara. How long is it going to take for us to figure out a griffin sedative? This is the easiest solution. It shouldn’t be that hard.”

 

“So magical creature are just normal around here?” Ray says, looking up at the skies as if expecting some magical creature to come and scoop him up.

“Yes but they’re rare,” Sara explains over the coms from back on the ship. “Think of them as an endangered species.”

“So where is this other you anyways?” Mick huffs.

“This is the house Gideon said she lives at.”

“Alright, don’t cause too much trouble. We don’t want to upset the timeline. This is an in and out the mission. Call me when you get her.” Sara hangs up talking a deep sigh.

Gideon had readied an outfit that would help her disguise herself as her Earth 32’s counterpart. It wasn’t too far from something she’d wear herself, but it did feel unusual as she put it on.

“We got her captain.” Zari’s voice came from over the coms.

“Great, bring her back to the ship. Looks like I’m headed to work.”

 

“Good morning Mrs. Lance.” The man at the front desk smiled at Sara as she walked into the large building.

“Good morning…” She glanced down at his name tag. “Zach. How are my patients today?”

“All seems good.”

“That’s good to hear. Well time to get to work.”

He smiled at her and opened the door. Sara walked through, down a long hallway and turned left into a lab area. The lab had one large glass wall. Outside of the glass wall Sara could see the rehabilitation center where all the animals were kept. She couldn’t help but wonder what manner of magical creatures were on the other side. She had to admit, her other earth’s counterpart had a pretty cool job. But she wasn’t here to enjoy the view, she was here for the sedative. She walked through the lab, trying to find the safe in which the sedative might be. There was all manner of vials and concoctions. But nothing looked like what she needed.

She heard the door open, causing her to jump.

“Mrs. Lance. You’re here early.” A young woman stood in the lab wearing a lab coat.

“Oh hi, Brittany.” She read her name tag once again. “Just thought I’d check-in. I was worried about the griffin.”

“Oh I know. He’s been doing poorly recently.”

“He won’t let me go near him though. Do you know where I put the sedative?”

“I thought Ava was still working on it.”

“Ava.” Sara’s mind was working overtime at the news that Ava was here in this world as well. “Is she here yet?”

“Shouldn’t you know that?” The look Brittany gave Sara, told her that she and Ava must have some sort of relationship in this world as well. With everyone calling her Mrs, she quickly deduced that she was probably married to Ava. She tried to ignore the way her stomach lurched at the thought.

“I didn’t catch her this morning. I was in a bit of a rush.”

“Of course. Check her office.”

“Her office, of course. Thanks Brittany.” Sara walked out of the lab and taped on her com in her ear. “Guys, the sedative is with this world’s Ava. I need to know where her office is.”

“Oh, this world has an Ava as well.” Zari swooned.

“Just find out where her office is, okay.”

“Alright. Gideon’s pulled up the building’s map. A Doctor Lance’s office is on the second floor, room 205. I think this could be Ava. You two are married in this universe?”

“Zari.” Sara hissed. “Thanks for the information.” She turned off the com and headed to the second floor.

 

Doctor Lance, that’s what it said on the door. Sara swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn’t know why the idea of her and Ava being married was affecting her in this way. She knocked on the door, hoping that this Ava wouldn’t realize that she wasn’t her Sara.

“Sara.” Ava opened the door, looking identical to Sara’s Ava, and almost as beautiful. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Work.”

Ava smiled. “You really care about your patients don’t you?”

Sara nodded.

“That’s what I love about you.” Ava smiled more. “What do you need?”

“The sedative for the griffin.”

“Right.” Ava thought for a moment. “It’s at home.”

“At home.”

“I forgot my briefcase at home this morning. I just realized a few minutes ago.”

“Great.”

“Look I have to go back home to get it anyways. You can come with me.” Ava’s smile was a bit more teasing this time. Sara gave a smirk back at her. It seemed this Ava was much of the same as hers.

 

The cars and the roads where much the same as on her earth’s. Ava talked about what she was working on as she drove them back to her house. Sara tried to act like she was interested and understood what she was saying. It was hard though. Finally they made it to the house. Sara couldn’t believe the sedative was in the place they had started.

Ava opened the door and Sara followed behind her.

“Mom.” A kid’s voice came from within the house.

Sara froze in her tracks as Ava ran through the house.

“Leah, what are you still doing here?”

“I woke up and no one was here.”

Sara slowly began to walk through the house. A small blond-haired girl stood in the hall, wiping tears from her eyes.

“I thought you left me.”

“Oh, it’s okay sweetie. You’re alright. We’re here now.”

Av hugged the little girl, whom Sara could only assume was their daughter.

“I just need to talk to your mom for a second. You can go back to bed if you want.”

“What about school.”

“I think you can go a day with missing school,” Ava told her.

 The little girl seemed to cheer up a little bit as she headed into a room.

Ava stood up, her eyes snapped to Sara looking furious. “You forgot to bring our child to school!” She hissed out at her.

Sara could tell she wanted to yell at her but was keeping quiet for the sake of the child.

“You left her here alone.”

“I… I…” Sara had no clue what to say. The team didn’t know there was a child in the house.

“I get that your job is important to you. But I would think that our children are more important to you.”

“I swear Ava, they are. My mind must have been somewhere else this morning. I don’t even know what to say. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re walking on a thin line.” Ava pointed her finger dangerously at Sara. “Where’s Owen anyways?”

 She walked into a different room and Sara peaked in after her to find Ava scooping a baby out of a crib.

“I swear Sara.” Ava shook her head as she walked past her, clutching the baby close to her chest.

They had kids in this universe. Sara could barely wrap her head around it. It was a bit too much.

“Are you and mommy fighting?” The little girl had come out of the room, looking a little scared.

Sara’s heart melted at the sight of her. She crunched down to the girl's height. “I’m sorry. I left you here alone without thinking. Ava, mommy, she’s mad at me. But she has every right to be.”

“But you told me we shouldn’t be mad at people.”

“Well, mommy’s not mad, just upset. I made a mistake.”

“But she’ll forgive you?”

“She needs a little bit of time that’s all.” Sara thought the child seemed very smart for her young years. This earth’s version of her must have been a great mother.

“I’m hungry.”

“Aright. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

The girl took Sara’s hand and they walked to the kitchen, where Ava had the baby in a high chair and was feeding him. Ava just glared at Sara as she helped the little girl get some breakfast. When the girl was sitting down and eating Sara came over to Ava. “This family means more to me than any job ever could. You mean more to me.”

“I know. But it doesn’t sound true when you say it.” Ava said, looking at her suspiciously.

She began to walk into the other room, keeping one eye on the children.

Sara followed her. “It’s not like you to just leave our children here alone. What’s going on?”

Sara didn’t know what kind of story she could come up with to convince her.

Ava’s hand reached out and pushed Sara’s hair behind her ear. Sara didn’t think much of it till she Ava jumped back with a startle. Ava grabbed a nearby ordainment and stepped in front of Sara, standing between her and the kids.

“Who are you?” She hissed, fear in her voice and eyes.

Ava must have noticed something different about Sara when she had tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s okay. Calm down.” Sara told her

Ava’s hands tightened around the heavy ordainment in her hands. She glanced worriedly at the children behind her.

“I’m not going to hurt your kids,” Sara promised.

“Who are you? Why do you look like my wife?”

“I’m a Sara Lance from another universe.”

“Another universe? How is that possible?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“Where’s my Sara?”

“She’s safe. I’ll bring her back. I just need is the sedative for the griffin.”

“Why do you want that?”

“It’s another long story.”

“I want my wife back!”

“Okay, okay. Let me just call my team.” Sara pressed her com, moving slowly, not wanting to startle this Ava any more than she already had.

“Guys, I need you to bring the other Sara back.”

“Already. Did you get the sedative?”

“Not yet, but I will when you bring her back.”

“Okay.” The coms went off.

“My teams bringing your wife back. It’s not good if I run into the other version of myself, alright. So I’m just going to go outside, but you promise that you’ll give me the sedative.”

Ava nodded. “Once Sara’s back.”

Sara nodded, walking slowly back out of the house.

When the door closed she saw her team walking up with the other Sara. Her hands were tied up, with a blindfold around her eyes, and her mouth was duct tape across her mouth. “Really guys?” Sara hissed. “This isn’t necessary, she’s not dangerous.”

“What? She could have been assaying before, for all we know.” Zari stated.

“There were children that you left in there alone.”

“You have children with Ava!” Ray sounded excited.

“They could have been hurt.”

“We didn’t know Sara,” Zari said. “We didn’t really look around much.”

The other Sara began to squirm in her restraints.

“Bring her back. Make sure you get the sedative from Ava.”

The team nodded bringing the other Sara into the house. The team came back out with the sedative in hand. “Job well done.” Zari flipped the vial in her hands.

“Careful.” Ray quickly grabbed it from her, laughing nervously.

Zari rolled her eyes at him.

“Sara.” A time-breech opened and out walked Ava in her work uniform. “What’s going on?”

“You have children with Sara.” Zari sang out as she pushed Ray back towards the ship.

“We have kids?” Ava looked over at Sara confused.

Sara gestured at the house. “We were on a mission. And it evolved alternate universe version of you and me. I tried not to cause too much damage to the timeline.”

“Sara, interacting with an alternate universe version of yourself is incredibly dangerous.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

They looked over at the house. Through the windows, they could barely make out the other version of themselves holding each other close. Sara began walking and Ava followed her.

“We had kids?’ Ava asked again.

“Two, apparently. We were married, and you were a doctor. Oh, and you took my last name.”

“Well, I would never do that.” Ava joked lightly.

“Can you imagine it? It all seemed very domestic. Kind of nice though.”

“Really, I never thought you wanted a normal life.”

Sara hummed. “I don’t know. I normal life with you seems kind of perfect.”

“Too perfect?”

“A little.”

Ava smiled. “Kids huh?”

“Can’t get over that can you?”

“No, not really. Can’t picture it.”

They walked into the ship where the rest of the team were fighting over something or other.

“Yeah well. I have my fair share of children to deal with right now.”

Ava couldn’t help but laugh and Sara smiled.

“It would be nice though.” She said, casting one last look back at the house. Thinking of this about how in another universe that life, could have been hers. She looked back at her Ava who was smiling at her. She wouldn’t change her world for anything though.

 


End file.
